


Swimming in Love

by YourFavFreckledFiend



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Backstory, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Cock Rings, Drowning, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock Fluff, Lifeguard!John, M/M, Matchmaking, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Swimming, Teenlock, makeout sessions, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavFreckledFiend/pseuds/YourFavFreckledFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a lifeguard at the pool and Sherlock can't swim. What happens when Sherlock gets pushed in and starts to drown. He'll need swim lessons after this experience. A certain form of payment will lead to something more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drowning in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is pushed into a pool that is being lifeguarded by John Watson. Sherlock can't swim so John has to save him.

Sherlock had never learned how to swim or if had he deleted how to, but wasn't going to let his brother know that. He planned on just watching him first and figuring it out through observation. But his plan fell through as soon as Mycroft pushed him into the pool.

Sherlock was surprised by the sudden wetness and then realized that he was in the water. He tried to swim up but struggled to do even that. Then, his lungs began to burn for air. He knew that he shouldn't breathe in but his lungs demanded it. Instead of air, water flooded his lungs. Then, he began to black out. The last thing he saw was the lifeguard swimming towards him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John was surprised when a teenager boy pushed another into the pool. He was even more surprised when he didn't come up. When he realized the teenager couldn't swim he knew he had to do something. 

He ran over to where the teenager was sinking and dove in to rescue him. He swam under him and took the him in his arms. And pushed off the bottom and swam up towards the surface, Sherlock limp in his arms. 

John laid the teenager on the ground and examined him. The teenaged guy was about the same age as him. The teenager was pale, scrawny, and had a head full of dark curls. John realized that he had no time to be distracted and started to push on his chest. When he didn't wake, he began to worry about this beautiful lips not breathing. He knew he had to perform mouth to mouth CPR. 

John tilted his head back, pinched his nose, and opened his mouth. He took a deep breath in and breathed into him. And then did more chest compressions. And breathed into him again. Then, the beautiful teenager began to cough and sputter. John was so relieved when he saw those gorgeous eyes open again. The teenager tried to sit up but John gently pushed him back down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock stared wide eyed at the lifeguard above him. His life had saved by him. By this handsome stranger looking down at him with concern. 

"Are you alright?" John asked. 

"Yeah... yeah. I am now thanks to you," Sherlock said trying to sit up again. 

John tried to push the amazing stranger back down again but he was met with resistance from him. The teenager pressed a hand to the back of John's head and pulled John toward him. They were so close that their lips where only centimeters apart.

"Thank you for saving my life," Sherlock said, their lips barely brushing. 

"N-n-no problem at all," John muttered.

"No, I can't thank you enough," Sherlock said pulling John closer so their lips fully touched. 

John was surprised when he felt the teenager's soft lips on his. Then, he just melted into it. He pushed his tongue forward asking to gain entrance to John's mouth. John let him in. John gripped Sherlock's dark curls to bring Sherlock closer. The kiss was perfect until Mycroft coughed loudly to interrupt. 

"Oh sorry. I guess I got carried away there. Sorry," Sherlock apologized. 

"I-i-it's fine. Umm. I'm sorry too," John said standing up and then helping Sherlock stand up. 

"I guess I need swim lessons. Could you teach me?" Sherlock inquired 

"Yeah... I guess that would be a good idea. When would you want to start?" John replied. 

"Sherlock let's go. Now," Mycroft said.

"Tomorrow would be good. Does 2:00 work for you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you then." 

"Oh, by the way I'm Sherlock."

"I'm John. Nice to meet you. I see you tomorrow. Bye." John said smirking. 

Sherlock nodded and turned around and walked out with his brother. 

John smiled to himself. He had a date for tomorrow and he couldn't be more excited.


	2. Swim Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John starts to teach Sherlock how to swim. Sherlock wants to pay John in some way.

It was 2:47 and Sherlock still hadn't shown up yet. John began to worry about Sherlock not coming. He knew that he shouldn't really be worrying considering he had only met him, but they had made out. Then, finally, Sherlock appeared red faced and ran down to shallower pool where John was standing.

"Sorry I'm late. My brother is a crazy driver and took the long way here," Sherlock huffed.

"It's okay. I don't really have anything going on today," John replied, "Go ahead and change into your swimsuit and we can get started." 

"I already have my suit on under my clothes. I kinda knew I was going to be late," Sherlock confessed. 

As Sherlock began to take off his clothes, John couldn't help but stare at the muscles Sherlock looked like he didn't have since he was so lanky and scrawny. Then, when Sherlock took off his shorts, John just could barely pry his gaze from Sherlock's large bulge. 

"So what are we doing first?" Sherlock asked.

"Hmm... oh. Ummm," John managed, trying to meet Sherlock's eyes," I think I'm going to have you float on your back first, so let's go ahead and get in."

Sherlock nodded and they hopped into the pool. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock couldn't float well so John had to partially hold him. There was one hand in between his neck and back and where the other was placed was why he felt ashamed. The other hand was on the lowest part of his back. Barely above his suit, so close to where Sherlock wanted that hand to be. 

Then, the warmth of those hands were gone, but he was still above water. He was floating! Sherlock stood up in excitement and John beamed at him. 

"I did it! I floated!!!" Sherlock squealed.

" I know! You did great. Now think I'm going to have you try to swim for me. So I can see what you can do," John said. 

Sherlock frowned at the thought of swimming. John saw Sherlock frown and presses a quick kiss to Sherlock's lips.

"Don't worry I'll be right there with you. I promise," John quickly added. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John quickly realized that Sherlock had a good amount of work to do before he would be okay to swim. Sherlock had pushed off the wall and flailed underwater. After a few seconds Sherlock stood up in the shallow water coughing.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah... I think I'll be fine. I just need a minute or two," Sherlock replied. 

"Okay. I think next we will work on kicking some. We'll start on your back any then go to your stomach."

After a minute or two, Sherlock decided he was ready to try the kicking. He felt the familiar hands retake their place on his body. He began to kick his legs. 

"Okay. So you don't need to bend your legs as much and make sure you keep your chin tilted back," John said.

Sherlock nodded and did as he was told. He found it much easier with his head back. Sherlock felt the hands leave him again, but he keep on kicking. 

"Great job. So that is all I have time for today, sorry my shift starts in five minutes but you can come back tomorrow or whenever so we can continue," John said. 

"Okay. Tomorrow at the same time is fine with me," Sherlock said, "How do you want me to pay you? And how much do you want me to pay you for the lessons?"

"Oh. You don't have to pay me. This isn't really an inconvenience," said John.

"I know, but I should cause you didn't have to teach me how to swim. So I have to pay in some way," Sherlock said getting an idea and moving closer.

"No. You don't-" John started before he got cut off by Sherlock kissing him.

John was caught off guard, but then relaxed into the kiss. Sherlock's tongue pressed at his lips, asking for entrance. John all too happily obliged. Sherlock's tongue explored every part of John's mouth. In return, John nipped at Sherlock's bottom lip. Sherlock moaned into John's mouth with each nip. suddenly, John pulled back from the kiss.

"I'm sorry. I have to go start my shift, but we can finished this tomorrow," John said hurriedly before he ran off to clock in. 

Sherlock smiled to himself. He would be here tomorrow with John. He would learn how to swim and then they would make out some more. His life was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment on it. Thanks! Also Idk if I want to have a smutty scene later or not. What do you think.


	3. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock get to know each other a little better. Sherlock learns how to swim but still wants 'CPR'.

Today, Sherlock was actually on time. Sherlock was even ten minutes early for the lesson. John was glad of that. He wanted to talk to Sherlock. Last night, he had realized that he knew close to nothing about Sherlock. All he knew about him was his name, he has brother, he couldn't swim, and he was an excellent kisser. 

"Hey, I'm glad you came early. I wanted to talk to you about-" John started to say before being cut off by Sherlock's lips pressed against his.

John had been caught off guard but just went with the kiss. Sherlock took the kiss slow and a little distant, but John tangled his hands in Sherlock's hair and tugged him closer. Sherlock's hands pressed against John's back moving pushing them even closer together. John pushed his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth, exploring his mouth. Their tongues became twisted and tangled around each other, fighting for dominance. Sherlock pulled himself from John.

"What was it you want to talk to me about?" Sherlock asked.

"Hmm... oh. I well I wanted to talk to you about you or really us," John replied.

"Understandable. Considering we have made out three times, four if you count the CPR, and don't know each others' last name. Holmes, by the way," Sherlock replied. 

"What do you mean by 'Holmes'?" John asked.

"It's my last name. Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh, okay. My last name is Watson. By the way."

"So, what else do you want to know about me?"

"Um... what type of stuff do you like?"

" I like chemistry, mysteries, a good coat, and well now you, I suppose. What do you like?"

"Oh, uhhh..," John was taken back at the last part, " I like swimming, reading, a good cup of tea, kissing you, and obviously I like you too, now."

"Okay... well now that we know each, somewhat, time to talk business. How do you want to be paid?"

"Oh, um, well the way you paid yesterday was great."

"That isn't enough. How about I take you on a date?"

"That's fine with me. I take it you'll be paying. Where would you be taking me?" 

" I was thinking a movie. Maybe one we could just sit in the back and, well you know, make out."

John smiled. He couldn't wait to kiss Sherlock's soft, perfect lips again. 

"That sounds brilliant. Do you want to meet at the movie theater tomorrow at seven and then see what's playing?" John asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I can't wait."

Sherlock beamed at him. Sherlock almost had to excuse himself for a moment at the thought of him and John in a dark movie theater together. 

"Alright. So it's settled. Now let's get started with the lesson."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John started Sherlock off by again floating on his back and kick his legs. Then, he had Sherlock try to float with his face in the water while kicking. After Sherlock had accomplished that, John had Sherlock move his arms. By the end of the lesson, Sherlock was swimming perfectly. 

"There you go!!!" John hollered, "You got it!!!"

"Yes! I did it!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Do you want to try and jump in the deep end?" John asked carefully.

"Umm... I don't know if I'm ready," Sherlock said frowning.

"You're ready for this. It'll be okay. I promise," John said reassuringly.

"Okay. I'll do it," Sherlock said eyeing the deep end nervously, " You'll be there to save me if I need it, right?"

"Of course I'll be there. I can give you CPR after if you need it," John said putting air quotes around CPR, "I will be right with you though. You'll be safe with me."

Sherlock nodded and they walked over to the deep end of the pool. When they got there, John pressed small kisses on Sherlock's forehead, nose, and mouth as encouragement. John then got in the pool first and motioned for Sherlock to jump in when he was ready. 

"It's okay, Sherlock. I didn't let you drown before and I won't ever let you drown again," John said encouragingly.

Sherlock nodded slightly and stepped to the edge of the pool. He took a big breath, closed his eyes and jumped in. After, a few seconds of worrying, John couldn't breathe easy because Sherlock came right back up smiling. John swam over to where Sherlock was to congratulate him.

"Brilliant job! I knew you could do it!" John exclaimed and then he pressed a small kiss to Sherlock’s mouth. 

"I guess those lessons paid off. I can swim!" Sherlock said and then more thoughtfully he said, "I still want that 'CPR' though."

They laughed and then climbed out if the pool.   
"Oh, I was planning on CPR, but not here. I don't want to get in trouble," John said eyeing the incoming people. 

John led Sherlock to a small room in the locker room. 

"Only lifeguards are supposed to come in here, but I'll make exception for you. I don't think anyone will come in here right now, so we should be safe to make out in here for a while," John explained.

Sherlock nodded and pulled on John's hips to bring him closer. John crashed his mouth onto Sherlock's and tangled his hands into Sherlock’s dark, curly hair. Sherlock immediately deepened the kiss. Their teeth clash and their tongues dance around each other, trying to dominate the others mouth. Sherlock's hands start to travel up John feeling his muscular back, sending shivers through John. John untangle his hands from Sherlock's curls and let his hands find their way to Sherlock's arse and squeezing it gently. Sherlock moaned into John's mouth. John took the opportunity to begin a trail of kisses, sucks, and nips down Sherlock's neck. Sherlock moans more as John sends waves of pleasure through his body. Sherlock began to roll his hips into John's. The friction brought them both bliss. Suddenly, John stopped and pulled apart from Sherlock.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready for well... you know. I just.. I can't," John said with looking down.

"It's okay. Any time it goes too far, just let me know and we can stop," Sherlock said gently lifting John's head up. 

"Okay. Thanks," John said. 

Sherlock nodded and pressed a small kiss to John's lips. 

"We probably need to get out of here now. Huh?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to get fired," John said looking at his watch, " I guess I better go take care of my shift. I'll walk you out."

Sherlock nodded and follow John outside to find his brother there to pick him up. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, John," Sherlock said waving goodbye.

John waved back and then went back inside to start his shift. He felt bad about not wanting to. He just wasn't ready to. Not yet, anyway. He was still excited for the movie tomorrow, though. That would be a lot of fun. John could still feel Sherlock's lips on his, his hands on Sherlock's ass, the friction between their groins. Tomorrow he would try to be ready for Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was a little later than I planned to upload. Family came into town so I didn't have much time to write. Make sure comment and review. Thanks ! :-)


	4. At the Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night for the boys at the movies. They can't wait to "see" the movie.

John arrived at the movie theater at 6:50. He was a little early, but it was better than late he supposed. He waited outside for Sherlock to appear. At 7:25, he began to worry and wonder if Sherlock had other plans or forgot. He decided to wait a few more minutes and if Sherlock didn't show then he'd leave. Just as he was about to leave he heard yell his name.   
"John! John!" Sherlock called out, "Hey! John!"

Sherlock ran while such force that he hit John and they both fell to the ground. John had broken Sherlock's fall since Sherlock had landed on top of him. Both laughed at themselves. After a few seconds of laughter and giggling, John cleared his throat since Sherlock was still smothering him. Sherlock laughed and pressed a quick kiss to John's lips and then rolled off of John and then got up and help John up. 

"It always seems like you're late for everything," John said rubbing the back of his head. 

Sherlock chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry for being late today. Mycroft was taking forever. And sorry for also ramming into you. It looked like you were about to leave," Sherlock explained. 

"It's okay. And you're right I was about to leave. I'm glad you got here is time."

"Yeah, me too. So what do you what to see?" Sherlock said put air quotes around 'see'. 

"Well, I guess San Andreas, cause that starts in about an hour, so we have time to make out. Plus, I don't think many people are flocking to see it anyway. It'll give us a lot of privacy," John said wiggling his eyebrows. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John sat in the theater waiting for Sherlock to get back with the popcorn and drinks. John had chosen seats in the very top corner. So far the theater was empty, but there was still an hour until the movie actually started. Sherlock walk into the theater and spotted John in the back. He made his way up and when he go to the top Sherlock set down the popcorn and drinks and sat on the seat next to John. 

"So, are you excited to 'see' the movie?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, of course," John replied.

"Good," Sherlock said pushing up the arm rest that was dividing them. 

Sherlock then swung his legs on either side of John and smiled down at him. John tangled his hands in Sherlock's hair and pull his head down. John captured Sherlock's mouth with his own. The kiss was slow and chaste and then it became faster as they hungered for more of each other. John moved his hands to Sherlock's hips pushing their bodies closer. Sherlock moved his mouth away from John's mouth and started a trail of hicks and kisses started at John's neck. Sherlock made his way up John's neck leaving marks as John moaned. John slipped his hands farther down Sherlock's body and squeezed his ass making Sherlock moan into his neck. Sherlock got to John's ear and began to kiss, suck, and nip and at his earlobe. John groaned and squeezed Sherlock's ass harder. Sherlock arched up creating a small friction between their crotches. John gasped at the wave of pleasure that was sent through him. Sherlock stopped and pulled back slightly.

"Is this okay? I mean is this going too far? If it isn't, I can stop," Sherlock said.

"No, it's fine. I'm okay with this," John said. 

Sherlock nodded and returned to John's lips. Their tongues danced around each other and their teeth clashed. John squeezed Sherlock's ass harder and Sherlock began to rut into John. John gladly joined Sherlock's rhythm that sent them both into bliss. Sherlock pulled at John's short hair making John moan into Sherlock. John nipped and pulled at Sherlock's bottom lip in response. John started to undo Sherlock's shirt buttons while Sherlock pulled off John's jumper. Sherlock laughed. 

"What is it? Am I doing something wrong?" John asked little hurt.

"No, no. I'm laughing at the thought of us doing it in a movie theater," Sherlock said still giggling. 

"Oh, yeah. Probably not the best place to do it. Especially when people can walk in at any moment."

"Wanna get out of here? We could go to my place."

"You sure your parents won't mind?"

"I'd doubt it. I live with my brother. Threw us out when they found out we are gay. Not for each other though."

"Oh," John said after a moment of silence, " I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It doesn't matter. So is that a yes?"

"Definitely."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two boys dressed and left the theater and walked to John's car. John got in the car but Sherlock didn't. Sherlock appeared by the driver's side car door and opened it. 

"What are you doing-" John began to ask. 

Sherlock planted his lips onto John's mouth. He kissed down John's jawline and undid John's pants and pulled them and his boxers down to his calves. Sherlock licked his lips at the sight of John's twitching half hard cock. Sherlock kissed the tip, wetting his lips with precome. John moaned at the light touch. Sherlock smiled and took the length in his mouth. Sherlock swirled his tongue around the head. John groaned at the waves of pleasure that ripped through him. John's length hit the back of Sherlock's throat. Sherlock could tell that John was close was close to cuming and would have smiled if he could. Sherlock pulled a small ring from his pocket and dragged his teeth down the length and let go after biting softly at the tip. 

"Don't want you to cum before we really get started now do we?" Sherlock said slipping the rings on John's length, "let's get to my place so we can finish where we left off."

John just nodded. He was speechless from Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock walked to the other side and slide in the passenger seat and directed John to his flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a whole. I got really lazy but it's done! Please review. Thanks lovelies. :-)


	5. Swimming in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock are coming home the movies to finish what was started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please in enjoy this poorly written smutty chapter. Its my first smut. That's why it probably sucks. Hahaha. Oh puns. Please review or comment. Thanks. <3

John barely made the drive home with Sherlock kneading his bulge and the plug that was hitting his prostate with every little bump. He thought it would be a good idea but he had been very wrong. It also didn't help that there was a cock ring keeping him from cuming. 

They hardly made it to the bedroom before they devoured each others mouths. Sherlock pinned John against the wall and captured the shorter man's lips. He pushed his tongue into John's mouth and bit and sucked on John's lip making him moan. Sherlock rutted into John in response. John recaptured Sherlock's mouth and groaned into the kiss with every burst of friction. Sherlock began to kiss up John's jawline and sucked on John's earlobe making John gasp. Sherlock bit down on the lobe, pleased with the noise. Sherlock made his way down kissing and sucking to John's collar bone and licked his lips greedily wanting the skin the beneath the shirt. Sherlock pulled John's shirt and jumper up. Once the shirt was off, John took the opportunity to break free of Sherlock's hold. 

John pushed Sherlock on to the bed. John undid Sherlock's shirt buttons and climbed on top of Sherlock. John put his hands on either side of Sherlock's head. John pressed a small kiss to Sherlock’s mouth and then took a nipple in his mouth. John swirled his tongue around the bud. Sherlock dug his nails in John's back, leaving scratches. John bit the bud in response. John moved down to Sherlock's pants and pushed them down. John dragged his teeth down Sherlock's 'v' and pulled Sherlock's boxers down with his teeth scraping against skin to reveal a hard cock dripping pre-cum.

Sherlock brought John's back up to his mouth. Sherlock wrapped his legs around John and flipped them over. Sherlock kissed John hungrily and moved his cock against John's bulge that was trapped in far to many clothes. Sherlock pulled down John's clothes and tossed them aside. John's cock was heavy from the cock ring still around his length. 

"Do you want this off?" Sherlock asked stroking John. 

"Y-yes. P-please," John said withering under Sherlock's touch. 

"Well, you're going to have to wait until I'm done with you," 

Sherlock flipped John over onto his stomach, revealing a pink butt plug nestled in between John's cheeks. Sherlock pulled it out with a pop and smiled. 

"Why did you do this?" Sherlock asked holding up the butt plug.

"I-I wanted to be ready for you," John explained. 

"You didn't have to do this. We don't have to do anything if you aren't ready," Sherlock said tentatively. 

"I want to. I do. I'm ready for you," John said determined.

"Ok. Let me know if I need to stop."

John nodded.

Sherlock smiled and got and idea. Sherlock rubbed his cock against John's seam, teasing his hole. Sherlock finally couldn't delay any longer and pushed himself into John. Sherlock draped himself over John and thrusted slowly and then went faster. John matched his rhythm. Sherlock's balls slapped against John. John clutched the bed sheets.

"Ah! There! Right there!" John exclaimed.

Sherlock positioned himself to hit John's prostate again. John tightened around Sherlock's pulsing cock. Sherlock stroked John making him wither even more. Sherlock finally took off the cock ring that was keeping John from cumming. Sherlock hit John's prostate once more making them both reach their climax. When they both came down from their orgasms, Sherlock pulled out of John and laid next to him. John and Sherlock smiled at each other. 

"I guess we should get cleaned up, huh?" John asked. 

"Not yet," Sherlock replied hooking a leg over John's. 

Sherlock pulled John closer and tucked himself under the other's chin. Sherlock moved his head so he kiss up John's neck. John smiled and kissed Sherlock's temple. Sherlock moved to John's mouth and captured his lips. The kiss was slow and lazy, but perfect. John traced Sherlock's teeth with his tongue. Sherlock pinched at John's nipple causing John to moan into his mouth. John pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead to Sherlock's.

"I love you," John whispered. 

"Say it again," Sherlock said.

"I," John said kissing Sherlock's nose.

"Love," John said kissing Sherlock's chin. 

"You," John said kissing Sherlock's mouth. 

Sherlock smiled against John's lips. 

"I love you too," Sherlock said.


	6. Before Swimming With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before John met Sherlock, he had been dating Mary. While he was, he realized that he is bi. Mary doesn't take the news well. Before Sherlock met John, his parents tried to set him up with a suitable girl from a good family. Sherlock knows that he is gay and tell the girls. They understand and don't tell his parents. Well, all except Irene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy these little backstories I thought of and please comment and review. Thanks! <3

Two weeks before Sherlock

John and Mary had been dating for several months now. Things were going great, but John feared that it would end soon because of what he had to tell Mary. He was bi, or bisexual. He liked Mary, but this would be the true test of their relationship. It would be hard to tell her since he only figured it out himself recently. 

John decided to take her in a nice date to tell Mary. He hoped that Mary would be okay with it, but there was no telling how she would react. The date so far had been good, but now was the time to tell her. 

" Mary, I have to tell you something and-" John began.

"Are you breaking up with me?!?" Mary said raising her tone. 

"What? No,no! It's not that!" John said.

"Then what is it?" Mary said angrily. 

"I'm bi."

"You're bi??? When did you find out? When were you going to tell me?!?!"

"I found out about a two months after we started dating. I was going to tell you sooner, but things were going so well with us. I didn't want to ruin it."

"How did you find out?!?! Were you cheating on me with a man?!?!" Mary spit out the words like they were venom.

"No, no! I just kind realized it," John said trying to stay calm.

"You just kinda realized. Uh-huh. We're done! Don't talk to me ever again!" Mary said storming out.

John was crushed by the break up. He spiraled down into a depression. He almost quit lifeguarding, but was convinced to keep going. He was glad he did stay because he met Sherlock. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks before John

Sherlock was gay and he knew it. Girls just didn't interest him, but guys were a whole other story. He hadn't come out to his parents yet. Sherlock feared that they would throw him out like they did with Mycroft. He was sure his parents suspected since they kept on try to set him up with girls from nice families like his. Sherlock's parents needed and an heir, but they would be able to get one with two sons who were only interested in men. Sherlock dreaded those dates and dinners. He always had to tell them "no" and watch the look of disappointment when he told them why. They understood and promised not to tell, until Irene.

Irene had gotten upset and didn't understand. Irene always had her way. Everyone fell for her, no matter what.

"You're gay?!" Irene asked raising her tone.

"Yeah, sorry. Just don't tell my parents they will throw a fit," Sherlock pleaded. 

"You can't be gay! What about the other girls you have been set up with?" Irene inquired. 

"I told them and they promised not to tell. They told my parents that it wouldn't work out and my parents moved onto the next girl," Sherlock explained.

"No, no, no! Everyone falls for me. I'm perfect. You just need to let me show you why you can't possibly be gay," Irene said placing a hand on the back of Sherlock's neck.

Irene pulled Sherlock to her lips and kissed him. Irene tried to pry open Sherlock's lips with her tongue, but Sherlock pressed them closed and pushed away from Irene. 

"Stop. I am gay and I don't to be with you or any other girl," Sherlock said, "Tell your parents that it didn't work out and you don't have to see me ever again. I'm sure there are plenty of guys waiting to kiss you, but I'm not one of them. Okay?" Sherlock said angrily. 

"Fine. You'll get what's coming to you sooner or later," Irene said before stomping out.

The next day Sherlock came from the movies to angry parents and a overly pleased Irene. 

"Where were you?" Sherlock's father inquired.

"I was at the movies with Mike. I told you that before I left," Sherlock said cautiously.

"What were you doing in that dark movie theater? Or can I guess? Were you making out? Having sex?" 

"What? No? I-. We just watched a movie," Sherlock explained, "I'm gay. Okay? I'm sorry, but it's true, but Mike and I did nothing. Just stay calm. Okay?" 

"Get out! Get your stuff and leave! Come back when you aren't a fag!" Sherlock's dad hollered. 

"It's not something you can fix!" Sherlock pleaded. 

"Get your shit and get the hell out!!!" Sherlock's dad yelled. 

Sherlock decided that he would go to his brother's flat and live with him till he could find a place of his own. Sherlock walked upstairs to his room and gathered some clothes, a blanket, pillow, a phone charger, and a swimsuit. He didn't know how to swim, but he remembered how much Mycroft loved to swim and play in the water.


	7. Morning kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up to Sherlock cooking breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just kinda wanted to write something fluffy and smutty. This chapter is dedicated to one of my beat friends Kate. She has been so helpful with ideas and support. Love you, Kate. <3

A month after the movies.

Things had been going wonderfully between John and Sherlock. Most nights John stayed at Sherlock's and Mycroft's flat which didn't bother Mycroft cause it gave him an excuse to stay with his boyfriend, Lestrade. John's parents didn't mind since John was 18 and so was Sherlock and well of course Sherlock's parents didn't care enough to know. The flat was had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a nice living room. It was cozy.

John woke and dressed in a t-shirt and boxers while Sherlock made breakfast. John watched Sherlock cook the bacon and eggs and walked up behind him. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist and tugged Sherlock closer to him. John pressed sloppy, wet kisses up Sherlock's neck. 

"Morning," said Sherlock. 

John smiled and snuggled his face into the crook of Sherlock's neck l. 

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, so could you grab some plates and silverware?" Sherlock asked. 

"Sure," John replied.

John pressed a quick kiss to Sherlock's cheek and gather plates and silverware. John set the table and sat down in Sherlock's chair. Sherlock put the eggs and bacon down and sighed. 

"What?" John asked as innocently as possibly. 

"You're in my spot."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"I'll sit on you, John."

"Like you haven't before," John said smirking. 

John patted his leg and motioned Sherlock to sit. Sherlock grinned and sat on John's leg. John pressed his lips to Sherlock's. Sherlock tugged John closer. John stopped and pushed Sherlock away. 

"What's wrong, John?" Sherlock asked worriedly.

"I have to tell you something. Just don't freak out for not telling you earlier." John said carefully.

"Okay. I'm listening," Sherlock said cautiously.

"I'm bi. I should have told you earlier, but I didn't want to ruin anything thing. I hope you're okay with that."

"Of course I'm okay with that. Why would I be?"

"Well, the last girl I dated wasn't, but I moved past it."

"She doesn't know what she's missing out on."

"God, you're perfect."

John tangled his hands in Sherlock's curls and recaptured Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock explored John's mouth. Their tongues dance around and with each other. Sherlock took John's bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it. John loved him for it. John then pressed a hand to Sherlock's bulge. Sherlock arched up into him. John pressed hot, wet kisses to Sherlock's jaw line. 

"Now? Really? I kinda want to eat," Sherlock said pressing his forehead to John's. 

"Please," John pouted. 

"Well, how can I say no to that,"

John quickly kissed Sherlock's lips and smiled against them. John pulled Sherlock to the bedroom and pressed him down to the bed. Sherlock took off his shirt while John pulled off Sherlock's pants and boxers. Sherlock pulled John in for a kiss and then let John remove his clothes. Sherlock kissed John sloppily again. John pressed his wet, hot lips down Sherlock's chest. Sherlock began to giggle when John reached his stomach which prompted John to tickle Sherlock more. Sherlock dug his blunt nails into John's back, but made sure not to hurt him. Sherlock attempted to flip them over, but John restrained him. 

"Not this time, love," John said his voice dripping with lust.

John pushed Sherlock's legs up, loving the sight of Sherlock like this. John grabbed lube and coated and his fingers. John inserted one in and curled it. Sherlock panted as the finger worked him open. John added another finger and began to scissor him open. Finally, John added a third finger. Sherlock whined for more. 

John rolled the condom on and coated his length with lube. John pushed into Sherlock who barked relief. The feeling of John's pulsing cock inside him was the closest thing to a religious experience that Sherlock had ever come to. John stroked Sherlock's length in time with his thrusts. Sherlock went rigid under John's touch and dug his nails into John's arms. John thrust into Sherlock once more, hitting Sherlock's prostate, making him hit his climax. Ribbons on cum covered their chests and stomachs. The looked of the beautiful, hot mess beneath John, drew him over the edge. John's climax brought him white, hot bliss. He filled Sherlock up with cum.

John winced as he pulled out of Sherlock. John flopped down next to Sherlock and kissed his nose. 

"Aren't you glad you didn't eat?" John said teasingly. 

"Yes, I'm very glad, but the food is probably cold and soggy now," Sherlock grumbled into John's neck. 

John rolled his eyes and kissed Sherlock once more. 

"Should we get cleaned up?" John asked. 

"Mmm... not yet. I want to savor this moment," Sherlock said snuggling into John. 

Their legs tangled around each other, their chests stuck together, their mouths found each other, and their tongues twisted and tangled and danced around each other. They fitted together like puzzle pieces that had been apart for far too long. John sunk his hands into Sherlock’s curls and Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist. Both trying to get even closer and eliminate any space between them.


	8. Drowning in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John sees an old friend while waiting for Sherlock, but Sherlock never shows or did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh. This took so long to write because of school and I just didn't want to write it cause it's not the usually style I write. But I did it!

The next day

John was supposed to meet Sherlock at the Lantana café for a date at 1:30. Sherlock told him that he needed to tell him. John could was anxious to find out what it was. John got there early and selected a table outside. Sherlock, of course, was late. John had started to get used to his lateness. It gave him a chance to take in the scenery. The tree, the birds, the cars, the people. There was Felix, a friend of his from high school, Tessa, an ex-girlfriend from high school that he still was friends with, and Mary? What was she doing here? John hadn't seen her in weeks. She had broken his heart and yet he still felt nervous seeing her. 

John watched her look around and then she laid eyes on him. Mary walked towards John and John got up to greet her. 

"John, how have you been?" Mary asked as if they were old friends. 

"Umm. Fine I guess. How have you been?" John said still trying to figure out what was happening. 

"Good. I want you to know that I thought it over and it's okay that you're bi," Mary said, "And I think we should get back together."

"Oh. Well the thing is that I'm-" John said.

He was cut off by Mary kissing him. John was surprised and then relaxed into the familiar feeling. Then, John remembered that this wasn't the person he was with, this wasn't the love of his life, this wasn't Sherlock. This was Mary. The girl who crushed his heart. The person who said that she never wanted to see him again. This was Mary. This wasn't the person he was supposed to be kissing. 

John pushed back Mary back and stepped away from her. Mary looked confused.

"What's wrong, John? I'm here. I accept you, now," Mary said.

"I'm seeing someone else. I love someone else. I've moved on from you, Mary," John said quietly.

"You've moved on? I came back for you! And you've moved on?!?" Mary said harshly.

"Well you said you didn't want to see me again, so yeah I have moved on. I'm glad I did," John said matter of factly.

"Well then!!" Mary said stomping away.

John took a deep breath and sat down and continued to look for Sherlock. After half an hour of waiting, it became evident that Sherlock wasn't coming. John supposed that Sherlock forgot or was sick and decided to go check up on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock was actually on time today for their date, but it took a few minutes to locate John in the sea of people. When he did finally John he saw that he was talking to a girl around their age. Sherlock decided to make his way over there to introduce himself. He looked down for a moment to make sure he would run into anyone and when he looked back at John, he couldn't help but gasp audibly. John was kidding that woman. It didn't look like he was being forced either. Sherlock decided to go back to his flat. He didn't really want to talk to anyone especially after what he had just saw. He already felt the tears forming and the lump in his throat grow larger . 

Once in the flat, Sherlock collapsed on the couch and sobbed. He curled himself into a ball and cried for several minutes. After a few deep breaths and tears wiped away, Sherlock thought of the only thing that would make him feel better. 

He didn't want to. Since he had been clean for a month and a half now, but he could stop himself. Sherlock ran to his room to find his secret stash that he had hoped to throw out by now, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had thought that he and John would get rid of it together. John had been the thing to stop him from using.

The relief flooded through his body. Sherlock collapsed on the floor and let the drug take over.


	9. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds Sherlock passed put on the floor and calls for an ambulance. Sorry, I suck a summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my Bestest friend, Kate again because she has been so patient and she counted for my 500 free which is kinda long, but anyway thanks girl. Love you

John walked to Sherlock's flat and saw the door ajar and gingerly pushed it open.  
"Sherlock? Are you here?" John called out. 

John pushed open the door to Sherlock's bedroom to see him curled up in ball. 

John rushed to his side and fell to his knees. Immediately checking for a pulse.

boom.

John allowed himself a small sigh of relief, but the pulse was weak. John rolled Sherlock on his back and grabbed pillows to prop his head up on. 

boom.

"Sherlock?" John said shaking him slightly, "Come on. Come on..."

"Shit shit shit shit shit," John muttered under his breath, "Come on, Sherlock. Come on."

boom.

Grabbed his cell to phone an ambulance.

"What's the emergency?" 

"My-my friend.... He-he," John started, tears streaming down his face. 

boom.

"Sir?"

"He overdosed on something.... I-I don't know what, but his pulse is..." John said his voice catching.

boom.

"An-and his breathing is..." John could say because he didn't want it to happening. 

boom.

"Sir. Can you please telling me your location?"

"I-I am at 221B Baker Street..." John's voice hitched, "Please, just hurry.... Please."

"Help is on the way." John heard the other end of the line say.

boom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John was holding Sherlock to his chest when the ambulance came. He kept smoothing Sherlock's hair. John's tearing spilled on Sherlock.

All he remembered from the EMTs coming and prying Sherlock from his grip. Everything else was blur. He couldn't even remember how he got to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After what seemed like an eternity for waiting, the doctor came to the waiting room. John had his head in his hands when the doctor made his way over to him. John looked up and attempted to compose himself for what he would hear next. 

"Your friend should be okay, but he came very close to going into a coma," the doctor said carefully, "We are going to run some tests and then keep him here a little longer for observation. He should be out in a week or so."

John nodded weakly, not wanting to meet the doctor's eyes. As the doctor began to walk away, John managed to say something.

"Can- can I see him. Please?" John said his voice hoarse. 

The doctor let out a sigh.

"I'm really not supposed to," the doctor said, but saw John's look of disappointment, "but I think I can make an exception for you."

John smiled and expressed his thanks as he was led to Sherlock's room. John looked at Sherlock. He was sleeping. John held Sherlock's hand, running his thumb acroos the top of it and every now and then giving it a light squeeze. After a few moments of doing that John pressed a kiss to it before he turned to leave. 

"John.." Sherlock mumbled. 

"Yeah?" John asked carefully. 

"I'm sorry..." 

"It's okay, Sherlock. Now get some rest."


	10. Drowning Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft comes to the flat and talk to Sherlock. The talk makes Sherlock realize that it's time. It's time to talk about what happened that day.

Sherlock was released from the hospital a week later as promised by the doctor. Sherlock and John hadn't talked much about the incident, or anything really. The most that was said was by John when he left the flat or ask what Sherlock wanted to eat. Sherlock only really replied in mumbles and ate little. Sherlock laid on the couch for most of the day until night when John would pick him up and carry him to bed. John worried, but knew Sherlock needed time and space. They both did.

John left to go to his shift at the pool. The pool. the place where it had all started. Sherlock drowning and then learning to swim. Now it was happening all again. Except Sherlock was drowning in himself this time. Who would save him dying and teach him how to swim this time though? John again? Or someone else?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later

Sherlock heard the door to the flat open and wondered who it could be since John wouldn’t be back for a few hours. Sherlock groaned upon seeing who it was.

“Hello, little brother,” Mycroft said, “How are you doing, today?”

“Why are you here, Mycroft?” 

“To check up on you, of course.”

“I’m fine. Now leave.” Sherlock replied flatly.

“This is my flat, you know. but anyway I need the list.”

“The list?”

“The list of the drugs you took that day.”

Sherlock frowned.

“Sherlock, Remember our promise. That no matter whatever alley or crevice I find you incapacitated in that you would write a list of what you took. That way I can help you. So where is the list?” Mycroft asked scanning the area.

Tears started to form in Sherlock's eyes as he slowly pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. 

Mycroft read it over. Confused by the last word. 

Sherlock had tears streaming down his face down his face now, sniffling, rocking back and forth holding his knees to his chest. Then, Mycroft understood. He held his little brother until Sherlock calmed down. 

“How about we burn the list, yeah? Less evidence to make it feel less like it had happened,” Mycroft said, after a few minutes.

Sherlock nodded as his brother pulled out a lighter. 

Sherlock watched as the flame devoured each word.

Cocaine.

Heroine.

Rohypnol.

John.

Sherlock had wanted to forget. He had wanted to forget something to do with John.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later John had come home even though the flat was starting to feel less like home and was suprise to see Sherlock actually up and cooking? John thought about walking over and wrapping his arms around Sherlock's waist, pressing small, faint kisses up his neck, but they had healed enough yet  
to do that.

Sherlock turned and motioned John to sir as dinner was almost ready. Only a few words were exchanged in mumbles asking of how each others’ day was. Just as John was about to stand to clean up, Sherlock spoke.

“Mycroft stopped by today,” Sherlock said quietly not looking up.

“Oh?” John inquired, “How is he doing?”

“Fine. We talked for a bit. He made me realize that we need to talk about what happened.” Sherlock said, still not meeting John’s gaze.

“What happe-? Oh.” John said with a sudden realization, “We don't have to. It's okay. We can move on.”

“John,” Sherlock said finally looking up, “We have to talk about this. There is a wall between us and if we don't talk about it, it's only going to get higher and thicker. I don't want to lose you. I'm ready to talk about it.”

John looked away.

“But I'm not,” John said, stifling a sob.

Sherlock’s gaze bore into him.

John turned around.

“I almost lost you. Not just that day, but every day since. I had to sit here, helpless, and watch you deteriorate. No idea what to do or how to help. I don't know if I can relive that again,” John mumbled with tears streaming down his face.

Sherlock stood and moved to John. He wiped the tears and pulled John to him. Letting him cry into his chest. Sherlock stroked his hair and whispered ‘I love you’s and ‘it's okays’ and ‘I'm heres’.

When John calmed down, he looked up to the face of the man he loved.

“Okay, okay. Let's do this. You're right. If we want things to go back to being normal we need to talk about this,” John said leading them to the couch.

Sherlock smiled smally and began his story about how he saw John and Mary kiss. How it hurt him. How he had lost all trust in people because of Irene and then just put all his faith and trust in John. How he fell so hopelessly in love. How he was going to ask John to officially move in that day. And then how when he saw the kiss, it broke him. How he took all the drugs to forget about John. And ended with the talk with Mycroft that had happened earlier that day. 

John say there with his mouth agape, almost speechless.

“Oh god. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Oh fuck. This-this is all my fault. Fuck. I'm so sorry. I swear to you. I pulled back after a moment when I realized she wasn't the one I wanted to be with. When I realized she wasn't you. I guess you hadn't seen that but. Shit,” John said standing up, “This is all my fault. God. I'm so sorry. I don't know how to make this up to you. I can't believe I did this.” John said pacing, wringing his hands through his hair. Tears spilling uncontrollably down his face. 

Sherlock stood up and wrapped him in a warm embrace. After a few moments, John pulled and kissed him. 

The kiss was wet with tears, but neither cared. They moved together as one in the kiss. Moving closer, eliminating all space that had kept them apart. Tearing down the walking brick by brick. Pouring trust and faith and love back into each other. This single kiss is what brought them back to where they had left off before that day. This kiss is what made their relationship stronger than any other. This kiss was them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. I could come up with a thousand excuses, but in reality I just procrastinated for so long. Sorry. Hope it was worth the wait. <3


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happens after the kiss that completes them.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years that John and Sherlock stayed together. They moved into the flat together. Then, a few months later John proposed and Sherlock, of course, said yes. Yes, they seemed a little young to get married, but that spark that was between them turned into a roaring flame that could never be extinguished.

John went to medical school and became a doctor while Sherlock, with the help of his brother, became a world-renowned detective. Both always found time for each despite both their busy schedules. And in a few years they adopted a child. Her name was Molly. She was bright, cheerful, and determined in all that she did. 

Sherlock stayed clean throughout the rest of his life and whenever he felt a need to use he always found himself in John's arms being lulled out of need to use. 

Mycroft and Lestrade eventually got married also and adopted a child named William. Molly and William grew to be best friends and looked out for each other. 

On John and Sherlock’s 25th anniversary, they went back to the pool that started it all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John and Sherlock sat the edge with their legs in water, holding hands. 

“You know we really have Mycroft to thank for us,” John said.

“That's true. He was the one who pushed me in the pool that fateful day and then it all happened from there,” Sherlock said beaming.

“You what I could go for right now?” John said.

“Hmm?” Sherlock replied.

“Some CPR,” John said with a wink and a cheeky grin.

“God, I love you,” Sherlock said pressing a quick kiss to John's lips.

“I love you, too. Come on, remember that closet?” John asked.

“How could I forgot?”

“Well, I think I'm ready now.” 

Sherlock and John laughed and shared a quick kiss before heading out of the building that started it all.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a wild ride. Thank you to all those found, kudoed, and bookmarked this silly little fic. It's been amazing. Special thanks to Kate who kept me going and to the emails I got reminding me that this is an actual thing that I need to keep up with. Much love and CPR to all of you. <3 <3 <3


End file.
